


A Breather

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [33]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Close Calls, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Nate/Sam, Resting foreheads together





	

Nathan’s panting heavily, resting his hands on his knees as he sucks in a deep breath, only to expel it in a stressed laugh. He glances up towards Sam and sends him a tiny smile, voice strained as he asks, “You alright?”

“Been better,” Sam answers while leaning against the wall of the rotting home, his gun still in hand. He wipes a hand over his brow while panting quietly, looking quite well for just narrowly escaping death. His dark eyes browse over his brother’s form, searching for any spreading red or any nasty bruises. Thankfully, he doesn’t see any, but it doesn’t stop him from asking, “How are you holdin’ up?”

“Sore, but alive,” Nathan laughed, looking behind them and the forest they had just bolted out of. “What the hell was that _thing_?”

Sam shook his head, stepping up closer to the younger man. A hand claps on the back of Nathan’s neck, pulling him closer as he rests his head against Nathan’s own. “I dunno, and I don’t _want_ to find out.”

For a second they rest there, Nathan’s own hands settling on Sam’s arms as he leans into his brother’s forehead, a smile touching across his features. His blue eyes close and he lets the peaceful moment calm him, both of them allowed to catch their breaths.

Finally, Sam pulls back a bit, only enough to press a chaste kiss on Nathan’s cut cheek. “C’mon, we better keep moving before that _thing_ wanders out of the forest.”

“Yeah,” Nathan’s eyes open once more, his hands falling away from Sam’s muscled arms as he nods in agreement, “Let’s call Sully and get the hell off this island.”


End file.
